Old Ways
by Angel C and H
Summary: Poppy finally realizes she feels something more towards Branch than she thought. Branch has started to go back to his old self. Can Poppy get him to like her back? Will she tell him? Read to find out. Takes place a week after the movie. Rated K for safety I don't own Trolls
1. Chapter 1

Old Ways

What's up? I haven't posted in like 3 months so I had to do another story. I just watched Trolls and fell in love with the movie. So now I'm writing a story on it! I'll make this story not too short and not over like 8000 chapters. Enjoy!

P.S. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE or if you don't care about SPOILERS. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 1: Isolation

Normal POV

Poppy woke up the happiest she has ever been. She got to hug Branch! WITH HIM BEING OK WITH IT! She jumped out of bed and get ready to go see her happy new village. As she walked outside, she saw some of her friends.

"Morning Poppy!" Guy Diamond sang in auto tune as he greeted her.

"Morning Poppy!" Satin and Chenille also greeted in unison.

"Hey guys!" Poppy waved back, "What's up?"

"Well, still getting used to our new life here. It's so... Unbelievable that this is happening!" Biggie cried out in joy... as usual.

"Ya I mean we been poppin the past few days. This is great!" Cooper added.

Poppy looked around but couldn't find Branch anywhere. "Hey have you guys seen Branch?"

"Uh no. We haven't since that HUGE party." Guy Diamond sang (auto tuned).

"Ooooooooo" Cooper looked at Poppy with a grin like he was stating the obvious. "You like him don't you?" He smiled.

"Ya of course I like him, he's like my best friend!" Poppy looked at Cooper confused.

"No I mean... LIKE like him." He raised his eyebrows twice. Poppy turned a dark red in the face (Well she's already pink so her blush has to be darker duh).

"What? No, I mean we're close but we're not that close unless do you think we're close? Or not? I like him but I don't LIKE him like him but I just like him. Look can we just change the subject?" She crossed her arms and huffed. She started to think about how much she actually cared for him. He went out of his way to bring her colours back and he sang! For her! She thought what he was doing and if he was thinking about her and maybe if they were to see each other she could try and move closer and k-

"EARTH TO POPPY!" Biggie screamed.

"Oh! Haha sorry! Just lost in thought!"

"Five berries (that's what they eat right?) says she was thinking about Branch just no-" Cooper was cut off.

"No, I was thinking about my new Queen duties. How much fun that'll be!" Poppy lied turning around so they couldn't see her blush. "Anyways I'm off to visit everyone else! Bye!" She ran off quickly before anyone else could also say goodbye.

"Ten berries she's going to talk to Branch." Chenille laughed.

Branch was living in the ground just outside of Bergens Town in another little fallout shelter he quickly built. After the Adventure he had he decided he couldn't adjust to normal Troll life so he went back to the only life he ever knew. Isolated.

Poppy thought of every single place he could be and she finally thought to herself 'He's probably outside of town somewhere. Little goof!' After two hours she finally found his little hideout. She saw a little mat that said "Go away" on it. She laughed to herself.

"Classic Branch." She knocked on the little cellar door. She saw two eyes appear through an eye hole.

"Poppy?" Branch asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Poppy smiled.

"Well my reason is private, you should head back to the Happy Tree. See ya." The eye hole shut. Poppy was a little shocked at his actions after she thought she got through to him. So she just sat there looking at the little door waiting. Branch had to come out eventually.

After three minutes, Branch finally said from the opposite end of the door, "You're not going to leave until l I let you in aren't you?"

"Nope!"

Branch sighed, "Fine, come on in." As Branch opened the door Poppy couldn't believe what she saw.

* * *

What does she see? Who knows? Find out next chapter! Review if you want to make a suggestion. Love you all 3


	2. Chapter 2

Old Ways

Second chapter! I was rushing to finish this. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Fading

*Poppy's POV*

I couldn't believe what I saw! Branch wasn't as blue as he used to be! He was almost one hundred percent grey again! Why is he doing this to himself? I just stood there in shock as he gave me this neutral look. I quickly try to cover it so this conversation doesn't go bad.

"So how have ya been?" I try to break the ice.

"It's been normal as usual." I got the sense that he was trying to get me out of his house but I wasn't about to let that happen. So I asked him something that he would remember.

"Remember the hug we gave each other?" I smile at the memory. I saw him blush and start to walk away. I smile again. "You do remember!" I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't leave.

"Look what do you want?" Branch looked around and did he look... Nervous? I saw that look when he was telling Bridget what to say.

"I just wanted to see you!" I beamed at him.

"Well glad you saw me now you should probably go ba-"

"Nope." I interrupted. "Not unless you come back with me and STAY." I added

"You know, interrupting someone is pretty rude." He smirked back. Dang it he was right.

"Well... You were about to say something that would make me sad. I don't like to be sad." I shot back.

"I don't want to go back." He turned and acted like a little kid.

"Awwwww. That's so cute!" I said by accident.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Now it was my turn to move away so he didn't see me blush.

"Ok then." He then left the room without me noticing.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" I turned but he was gone. So I slowly made my way to the door but as soon as I was about to open it I saw Lightning and rain. It was a storm. "Um Branch?"

There was no respond.

"Branch? Braaaaaanch? BRANCH!" I shouted

"What?" I heard below me.

"There's a storm outside."

"So?"

"Can I stay here until it rolls over?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE?"

"No."

"Fine then. I'll step out into the storm and get struck by lighting and I'll either die or something bad will happen and you'll be the one who everyone's gonna blame for this."

"Ok, I'm fine with that." Branch responded. Dang it.

"You sure you want the wrath of King Peppy?"

"Sure. It's not like he can get in here." Branch was right. "So? What are you waiting for?"

Before I could think of something my Hug Time reminder went off. I smirked at him. I saw the most horrified face I've ever seen.

"So you have one of two options. One is that you let me hug you as long as hug time lasts and I'll leave or I don't hug you and you let me stay."

"You're not staying here."

I started to approach him with both arms open. "Ok then!" He started to back up then tripped on some sticks he gathered. He couldn't stand so he tried to shuffle away but ran out of space to shuffle. I jumped onto him hugging him.

"Poppy get off!" He tried to squirm away. But he failed.

"Nope!"

I stayed on top of him hugging him for at least ten minutes then I got off and tried to help him up. He tried to stand but fell instantly.

"Branch? You Ok?"

"No. I think I sprained my ankle. I can't stand on it."

"I'll help you to your bed!" I quickly jumped at the opportunity.

After I helped him to his bed, I pulled up a chair and sat there smiling at him.

"Oh... Thanks." He tried to say like he was dismissing me.

"You're welcome!" I smiled back.

"I can take care of myself now." He really didn't want me around for some reason... Oh well he'll like me one way or another!

"No you can't I'll take care of you until you're all better!" I said ecstatically.

"But that could take weeks!"

"Oh well we'll get to spend even more time together!" I beamed.

*Branch POV*

There was no way she was leaving. Why does she even want to talk to me? We rescued the Trolls. That's the only reason I thought she had me around for. All I know is that this is going to be a looooong couple of day or weeks.

* * *

Ya this chapter was a little short. I promise all the rest will be longer and more eventful. I'm just thinking of what to put in here while trying to upload chapters. I'll think of something! Love you all! Leave a review for some ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Old Ways

Chapter 3: Trying

Ok. Sorry I didn't upload in a couple days but I am going to upload a couple chapters to make up for it. I love your reviews! Thank you for them all! Without further a do, Chapter 3!

* * *

Poppy awoke to the sound of something sliding across the floor. She lept quickly to her feet afraid of what it may be. She ran into Branch's room to make sure he was ok.

He wasn't there.

"Where did he go? Did something take him? Did someONE take him!?" She started to panic until she saw a pair of feet moving around the door frame out of sight. She walked over to the door to find Branch trying to crawl his way to his door. A smirk came over her face as she slowly creeped up on him.

"Come... On... Almost... There" Branch struggled to say to himself. He was going to make it. He was just a few feet away. HE WAS GOING TO-

"Where ya goin?" Poppy asked in a teasing tone. Branch quickly shouted in fear and in doing so, jumped a little (Not very good obviously his leg is hurt.) and knocked himself out by hitting his head on a nearby shelf.

"Branch?" Poppy asked. She sighed "What am I going to do with you? You won't heal unless you STAY in your bed." She emphasized the word stay even though Branch was out cold. Poppy realized he wasn't waking up anytime soon and a plan came into her mind. "Don't worry Branch I will make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore. You will get better and you will stay with me until we are something other than friends!" She said determined while pumping her fist in the air.

*Branch's POV*

"Ugh where am I?" I asked awaking

"Somewhere NO ONE else will find you." I heard a familiar voice respond. That voice only belonged to one specific person...

"Poppy?" I asked with my vision still trying to clear up.

"Yeeeeessss?" She asked back.

'"What happen- WAIT WHAT!?" I freaked out.

"What?" She asked back with a freaky grin.

"No one else? Finding me? What are you talking about?" I tried to move to get closer to see what the heck was with that statement but I found that I couldn't move. I looked down and saw that I was tied up on a couch.

"Uhhh. Poppy?"

"Yes Branchy?"

"Ok firstly, don't call me that." I started "And secondly, why am I tied up?" I looked at her. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"So you don't run away silly!" She answered me with an eye roll. I looked at the couch I was on... This isn't my couch. I looked at the room. This isn't my house!

"Where are we?" I asked.

She moved closer and whispered in my ear, "Somewhere secret." Ok now I'm a little scared.

"Why would we be somewhere secret? Did someone new attack us?" The Bergen crisis was over but we still are being hunted by probably half the life on the world.

"Noooo. Strike One."

"Uhhh. Some disease is killing off the population?" I asked

"Nope. Strike two."

"There's a famine and everyone is now fighting each other for survival?" I honestly have no clue why I'm here.

"Man you are such a Debbie downer." I've never heard her insult me before. This is becoming frightening. "Aaaaand Strike three! You're out!" She laughed.

"Okay, why am I here and tied up?"

"So we can be together." She whispered again. My heart sunk. What? Is she sick? Why did she just say that? "But I know if I untie you, you'll run away. So now you're mine." She whispered slowly moving closer to me.

"Uh Poppy?" I asked struggling to get away.

"Forever." She closed her eyes and she was leaning into me getting closer and closer to my face. I turned my head and closed my eyes to get away from her.

"This can't be real. This isn't real. It just can't be" I whisper to myself.

"Branch?"

"Branch..."

To be Continued

* * *

Cliff hanger! What's going to happen? Only time will tell... Well for you it'll be a few seconds by changing chapters... Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Old Ways

Chapter 4: Stuck

This chapter is kinda short but I wanted to write one to make up for lost time. This'll be the last uneventful and short chapter in this story until maybe the end. Love ya and have fun reading!

* * *

*Still Branch's POV*

*SMACK*

"BRANCH!" Poppy shouted at me. I looked her in the face horrified.

"No! I'm not doing this!" I try squirming away.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me concerned. I looked around and I was in my room on my bed. It was all a dream. But I looked down at my body and my leg was bandaged and I was still tied up.

"Poppy?"

"Ya?"

"What happened?" I asked hoping it's not a repeat of my dream... no. nightmare.

"You jumped and knocked yourself out trying to escape your own home..." She said making me feel stupid.

"So why am I tied up?" I asked holding my breath.

"So you don't move and try and get away-"

"WHAT!?"

"Branch you cut me off." Poppy looked annoyed. Oops.

"I'm sorry. You were saying?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"I was saying so you don't try and move or escape until your leg heals." Poppy finally finished.

"But why is my upper body tied up also?" I asked. She smiled back.

"So you don't try and crawl out like you did last night!" She laughed. Man I felt stupid. "Speaking of which, now that you can't move, you'll need someone to take care of you!" She beamed at this. Oh no...

"Poppy n-"

"So as Queen I decided to look after you myself." She triumphantly said.

"Poppy... No." I tried to say that before but she beat me to it. Poppy then looked serious like royalty and said in the most ruler-like voice,

"As your queen, I demand you let me help you." She tried to say as sternly as possible.

"Poppy, you know I don't live in your 'Kingdom' so you're technically not my queen." I said with a smart Alec smile (I'm not swearing in this story... Sorry) but she just sat there smiling back at me and I realized that I am in no position to do anything so I sighed. "You're not leaving me are you." I asked rhetorically.

"Nope" She quickly said. Right then her 'Hug Time' watch went off again.

"Poppy, NO." I tried to keep her away. I failed. She jumped on me and started hugging me almost choking the life out of me.

"Get used to this Branch! It'll be happening a LOT now!" She playfully said.

"It's official. I want to die." I stated calmly. Then she got up and looked like she forgot something.

"I just forgot you need some breakfast! I'll go make you something awesome!" She started happily walking out my room.

*Poppy POV*

As I walked out of his room I heard Branch yelling "Poppy! Unite Me! I can't stand not moving!" I just turned around playfully sticking my tongue out at him like I was teasing him. After I shut his door, I heard muffled yells that made me start to giggle.

"This is going to be a dream come true." I happily sighed.

* * *

It's really hard trying to write chapters where nothing really happens and trying to make it long without it being so boring you sleep. I promise the next few chapters will be better! I love all your Reviews! So nice! Thank you all! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Old Ways

Chapter 5: Doing what needs to be done

Action Chapter! Finally some action and it's a longer chapter (Compared to the other ones) Love your positivity and Enjoy!

* * *

Poppy returned with a Troll sized Cupcake. She plopped it down in front of Branch who was now face first in the wall.

"Please tell me you didn't try and roll out the door." Poppy almost laughed at how cute it was.

"Ok... I won't then." Branch replied obviously embarrassed. Poppy helped him into bed. "What is that?" Branch asked flicking his head towards the cupcake (He's tied up so he can't point)

"It's a cupcake!" Poppy smiled.

"A what cake?" Branch asked. Poppy looked horrified and gasped.

"You've never eaten a cupcake!?" She looked him dead in the eyes as serious and horrified almost as he's ever seen her.

"No-" And with that she shoved a piece of the cupcake in his mouth.

"Chew!" She ordered. Poppy really wanted Branch to eat the life sized treat she made him and the second she heard that this would be his first she wanted that horrible suffering to end so she forced him to eat a piece. After Branch finally swallowed, he looked at Poppy.

"You know, that was actually pretty good. Did you make this?" Branch asked. Poppy saw some of his natural blue colour return to his face. (Remember how he was losing his colour at the beginning?) It made her heart happier.

"Ya I did." Poppy asked somewhat nervously but she didn't know why. She was an excellent cook if it had anything to do with happiness.

"Wow. Great job." Branch complimented. This made her heart flutter and she started to blush. Everyone else would say the same thing but for some reason Branch's made her feel like the happiest girl in the world. She figured it was because she found out she loved him.

"T-Thank you." She finally said.

"Did Poppy just studder?" Branch asked with a teasing smirk.

"No" Poppy quickly said defensively. Branch just gave her a 'really?' smile. "Shut up." Poppy pouted. After a few minutes Poppy crawled up to the injured Troll and started to rest her head on top of his chest.

"Poppy? It isn't hug time." Branch responded only to be hushed by Poppy's finger.

"I know." She nuzzled into him and laid there in total comfort.

After a few minutes of the two laying there in comfort Poppy finally asked,

"Why are you turning grey again?"

"What?" Branch was caught off guard by this.

"Why are you turning grey again?" Poppy repeated.

"Well after the whole Bergen thing, I thought with you becoming queen I should leave you all alone so I don't get in your way and your dreams." Branch admitted. Poppy started to feel her heart beating faster. Branch was willing to go grey again and leave her alone for the rest of her life so she'd be happy. That's why she loved him.

"But you live not too far away from us." Poppy said back.

"That's because I wanted to be around to make sure that no threat ever puts you in harms way." Branch said back.

"But Branch." Poppy started. "I wanted to be around you. You may not know this, but you are my absolute best friend. I can't live without you now." It pained Poppy to call her crush a friend but she knew it wasn't time to tell him yet. "Ever since you came on that journey I saw you in a whole new way. You became my closest friend. But now you're stuck with me. No way out." Poppy teased.

"Yup imprisoned in my own home."

Suddenly they heard screams coming from Bergen Town.

"Stay here" Poppy said to Branch. "I'll see what the excitement is all about."

"Ha Ha. Very funny" Branch said sarcastically knowing he couldn't move anyway.

*Back in the town*

Poppy arrived into town to find the Chef with a fire about to light the Happy Tree on fire. There were Bergens all around but no one moved because all she had to do was light the tree and Trolls would die.

"I want a Troll! One that is close to the princess! (Assuming she doesn't know that Poppy is now a queen. #creativity) or I light this tree on Fire!" The chef yelled.

"I thought you were dead!" Poppy said walking up approaching her. "I heard that a monster ate you and Creek!" **(Spoiler: If you watch the credits, Creek and Chef get eaten by the same thing that ate the Spiders. But I had to make this interesting so...)**

"Well obviously your sources weren't 100% correct. Now you ruined my life, so I decided I want to hurt you back. Where's that grey troll?" Chef asked.

"Branch?" Crap! She couldn't tell him where he is! But she couldn't lie. "He doesn't live here. He left town shortly after you got kicked out."

"Well that's a shame. I guess the rest of your friends should make up for it though." She said with an evil smile. She was about to light the tree when-

"WAIT!" came a voice. Chef turned around to see a partially grey/blue troll with a cast on his leg. Poppy saw that he somehow removed his restraints.

'I knew I should've double knotted it' Poppy thought.

"Ah. The one Troll who truly messed everything up. You get to come with me!" She started walking towards him.

"Branch! Run!" Poppy shouted.

"No. If it's me she wants. Then it's me she'll get. That'll keep everyone safe." Branch said as the evil Bergen grabbed him without any effort. "Thanks for being my friend Poppy." Branch smiled as he was thrown into the Chef's pouch as she walked away.

"NO!" Poppy screamed as her true love was being carried away to some horrible fate that awaited him. She tried running after the Chef but couldn't keep up.

After the whole event was over. Everyone agreed that they would build a statue of Branch for his sacrifice. Poppy went to her dad the former king.

"Dad! We have to go after her!" Poppy was still tearing up.

"We could but we don't even know where she is. There's nothing much we can do sweetie." Peppy brought his daughter into a hug.

*12 hours later*

Poppy woke up early and kissed her father on the forehead before heading out of the town.

"I'm coming for you Branch."

* * *

Another Cliff Hanger! Will Poppy save Branch? How can she tell him how she truly feels if he's not there? Only time will tell! Stay tuned! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Old Ways

Chapter 6: Changed

Ok sorry for not uploading in a while. I was SUPER busy with school. I'll try and finish this story before January 3rd. Hopefully...

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Branch demanded to know.

"Nowhere you should be concerned about." Chef shot back. Chef took Branch into a small cave that had a lot of sketches on the walls about Neuroscience and suppression of Cognizance. Branch had no clue what that all meant (Or probably anyone because I doubt Troll schools teach anything else but fun, parties, hugs, and singing. He was thrown onto a table that he found himself stuck to. He couldn't move.

"Why... can't I move?" Branch asked himself.

"Good. It worked." Chef smiled.

"What kind of witchcraft is this!?" Branch shouted.

"Glue..." Chef looked blankly at Branch. Branch now felt stupid. Chef left the room leaving Branch alone with just his thoughts. But his thoughts were only about one specific Troll. Chef came back into the room with a weird looking machine.

"What is that?" Branch asked.

"Something that will make my plan fall into play." She aimed the machine in a way to where a small red light started to point at Branch's head.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll find out." Chef pressed a button and it knocked Branch out.

Poppy went into the forest trying not to make the same mistakes she did last time. This time she wasn't excited about saving someone like she was before. Branch changed her life and she now feared the worst. She kept trying to find the chef's tracks that would obviously lead her to Branch.

"What would Branch do?" Poppy asked herself. Well he doesn't do much anyways. "Ok when he actually cares what would he do?" She took a moment to think. Then it hit her. "He'd keep following the tracks from a high vantage point so he could make a sneaky rescue!" She kept following the tracks the chef left behind until she came to a cave with a weird glowing green light coming from deep within. "That's gotta be him!" She carefully made her way into the chef's lair.

Poppy made her way past many different rooms with animals that looked like they were being tested on or something. She couldn't help these animals because she didn't know how to open the doors that looked way to complicated for her to open. 'Maybe Branch will know' she thought. She finally came to a cage with a sheet over it. It had to be Branch. She lifted off the sheet and peered inside.

There he was. Branch. But something looked off about him. He wasn't blue anymore! He was grey again!

"Branch?" Poppy asked softly. Branch just looked over his shoulder and looked back again. "Branch?" Poppy asked again now worried.

"What?" He said with almost no emotion.

"I'm here to rescue you!" Poppy tried to say with enthusiasm.

"Look, I can get out on my own. I just don't want to right now." Branch replied. Poppy noticed something familiar about that response.

"Here I'll open the cage right now!" She undid the sliding bolt opening the door. "See? You're free! Let's go!" She tried to hurry him.

"Nah." Branch said almost with an empty soul.

"You're coming with me right now!" Poppy was not letting him stay. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the cave.

"I told you I can do it on my own. Shouldn't you be throwing a party or something?" Branch asked.

"Of course not! I was worried so I came after you to bring you back!" Poppy defended.

"Why would you care about me?" Branch asked. Poppy had it she stopped and looked him dead in the face.

"What's going on with you?" Poppy started to examine him. Even his sparkle in his eyes were gone.

"Look, I appreciate your concern. But just leave me to gather food supplies for when some kind of apocalypse happens." Branch answered. There was definitely something familiar about his answers. Suddenly it clicked in her mind.

"Do you remember what happened this past week?" Poppy asked

"Nope." Branch replied. Oh no. He has some kind of amnesia! He going back to his Old Ways!

* * *

Boom. Didn't expect that one did you? Anyways I'm gonna try to upload more. Thanks for all your positive reviews! Love you all 3


	7. Chapter 7

Old Ways

Chapter 7: Stay Away

Ok so I read some of your reviews and first off, Thank you 3. You're all so kind! Second. Ok I'm sorry I didn't upload in a while. I feel like a jerk about it ok? But I love your reviews. They actually make me want to upload more stories and chapters! Anyways without further a do, Chapter 7!

* * *

It almost brought tears to Poppy's eyes when she saw that he no longer remembered the adventure they shared and she now had no chance at getting him to like her anymore!

"So you don't remember what happened?" Poppy asked now with tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"Ya I do." Poppy all of a sudden got excited. He does remember! "You saved the Trolls from the Bergens and I stayed in my shelter. Now I got captured by one who obviously sucks at containing a troll in a cage that could be opened at any time."

"You're welcome!" Poppy tried to cheer herself up. She didn't want to turn grey again.

"I told you, I could've opened it any time I wanted to." Branch quickly stated

"Then why didn't you?" Poppy asked. This put Branch in an awkward situation. He didn't remember why the Chef had him in the first place. Plus why would he want to leave? The Chef didn't look like she was about to eat him so why would he leave a place of safety? Who would he have to go back to?

"Well. I don't have anyone to go back to. So why leave? I'm pretty sure 'Your' subjects are thrilled that I'm gone." Branch finally answered. Poppy already knew something happened to his brain (I'm trying to limit how many scientific terms I put in here. Plus Poppy wouldn't know any of them) but the fact that he remembered everyone and everything but what they shared over the past couple days. She felt defeated and heartbroken that he actually believed that.

"You obviously don't remember the past couple days do you?" She said in defeat.

"Ya. I was captured." Branch replied

"One, before that. Two, you actually willingly went with her to save the Happy Tree from burning down." She tried to jog his memory.

"Nothing happened before though."

"What do you think happened to your leg? Don't you remember me taking care of you?" Poppy pleaded.

"No..." Branch said with skepticism. Poppy sighed and walked all the way back in silence beside Branch who seemed confused why her head was down but otherwise content with the silence.

They made it back to Branch's shelter. Poppy didn't bother giving him a hug or a farewell. What good would it do? Branch saw her leave in defeat and wanted to help in some way.

"Hey do you want a drink or something?" He tried to sound like he didn't care as much as he actually was. Poppy heard his generous offer that the old Branch would never do! She turned around trying to supress her hopeful look on her face with a happy look.

"Sure! Thanks Branch!" Poppy quickly made her way back to his house. Branch went inside and saw the sticks he tripped over that night he sprained his ankle and something hit him.

*Flashback Branch POV*

"So what are you waiting for?" I ask.

*Poppy's hug time watch goes off*

I start to back up. Afraid- No Horrified of what was about to happen. Poppy smiles

"So you have one of two options. One is that you let me hug you as long as hug time lasts and I'll leave or I don't hug you and you let me stay." She says.

"You're not staying here." I try to say trying to get out of the situation I'm in.

She walked closer to me with both arms extended and I trip over a pile of sticks and twist my ankle on the way down. I'm more focused on Poppy than my own pain. I try to shuffle away then she pounces on me giving me a tight hug.

*Flashback over. Normal POV*

Branch stumbled back onto his bad ankle and let out a little hiss of pain that was starting to come back to him. Did something actually happen between him and Poppy?

"Branch?" Poppy asked

"I think I just had some kind of flashback involving my ankle." This gave Poppy a spark of hope. She could try and bring Branch's memory back!

"There's more that happened you know." Poppy sounded like she was holding lots on info which she had.

"What happened?"

To be Continued

* * *

What will Poppy say? How will it affect Branch? Only one way to find out! BTW I'm a little tired so sorry if this wasn't as exciting. I'll try and put some action into the next chapter. Love you all! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Old Ways

Chapter 8: Memories

Ok so I uploaded another chapter to try and make up for the ones I didn't upload sooner. Thanks for being understanding! 3 Enjoy!

* * *

*Poppy POV*

I had a chance to bring Branch's memory back! I could bring him back to how I remembered! But the question was, do I really want to? If he believed eveything I said, I could find a way to bring us together without the awkwardness of confessing our feelings for the first time! But would it be right?

'I'm gonna do it. It's not like it'll make him worse. It'll only make his life better!' I thought. We made our way to Branch's bed and sat down on top of it. Branch was the first to open his mouth.

"So... what actually happened?" Branch asked. But with a soft voice like he actually wanted to know.

"Well, where do I begin?" I didn't even know where to start.

"You mentioned something about an adventure?" Branch asked. That's right! He didn't remember the adventure when we united Trolls and Bergens!

"Ya we did, I'll be glad to tell you!" So I began.

*Later*

"Wait, I saved your life using lightning bugs?" Branch asked amazed that he did that.

"Haha ya..." I tried not to make him too proud of himself.

*Even Later than that*

"So we helped a Bergen get in a relationship with the king?"

"Ya, you even inspired Bridget what to say!" That was one of the moments I fell in love with him. His poetry was beautiful.

*At the end of the story*

"So after I brought your colours back, my true colours were formed?" Branch asked me suprised.

"Yup!" I responded.

"What happened after that?"

'This is a chance to try and change how he sees me.' I thought. But I couldn't flat out lie to him! It's not like me to do that! So I'll tell him the truth but emphasize one part. "We had a huge party where everyone came and you even sang that you loved me!" (Technically they sang it in unison at the end of the movie) I replayed those three words he sang. I know he didn't actually think about what he sang because it was part of the song but just the fact that he said those 3 words while looking at me while smiling made my heart flutter.

"I WHAT!?" Branch asked in shock.

"Don't worry." I lighty punched his shoulder, "I sang it also." For some reason that made me blush. Did I just confess!? 'Oh no oh no oh no oh no please don't reject me after I just confessed' I thought in quick panic. Why was I so afraid?

"So... what happened after?" He sounded nervous.

"Don't worry we haven't kissed." I laughed back. He let out a relieved sigh, "Yet" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Dang it! He heard that!?

"Y-Yes! Oh yes then you went back into your house and after I came into your house, my hug time watch went off and as you were backing away from me you tripped and hurt your ankle" I slightly patted his hurt ankle.

"You still hugged me after didn't you?" Branch asked with an eyebrow lifted.

"Ya. I did." I smiled confidently. "Then I tied you up to your bed and took care of you!"

Branch asked, "Then how did I end up with the Chef?"

"Well..." This was going to bring back some painful memories. "We heard screaming and I didn't let you get up out of bed so I went back to the Happy Tree to find the Chef about to light the tree on fire. I pleaded her to not do it but she wanted to hurt me mentally for ruining her life. Then..." I stopped. Tears started to poke at me eyes. I wasn't like me to cry. I was supposed to be happy! Branch put his hand on mine and looked me in the eyes.

"Hey, It's ok. I somehow got out of the ropes and got there didn't I?"

"Y-Ya" I sniffled again.

"Let me guess. Then the Chef snatched me and ran?"

"No." At this point I started to cry. "You... Went with her w-w-willingly so y-you could p-protect me." I couldn't take it anymore. I cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. It was so comforting.

After about 5 minutes of crying, I felt his body go stiff. I slowly went to look at him feeling much better that he was ok. But what saw me scared me yet again. Branch wasn't moving! His eyes were open but his body wouldn't move! What's happening to him?

"Branch?" No response.

"Branch!" His eyes were just looking straight and didn't move.

To be Continued

* * *

Before you say it, ya I'm a B**** for leaving you with another cliff hanger. You didn't think I was going to end the story just like that did you? Anyways I'll try to upload one or two more chapters before Christmas. I won't post anything on Christmas day because well... It's Christmas. But I'll upload before and after! Thanks for the positive reviews! Love ya! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Old Ways

Chapter 9: Memory Lane

Ok so a short chapter ahead. Don't worry, I'll upload another soon! 3 I love you and all your positive reviews.

* * *

*Branch POV*

*Inside Branch's Mind*

"Where am I?" I ask. I look around and see only darkness surrounding me. Then a voice speaks out.

"You are in a coma." A soft voice spoke out.

"Who are you?" I ask not angrily but curiously. The figure behind the voice appeared. He was a blue troll with a angelic voice who had his back turned to me.

"You already know me. I know everything about you." The troll said.

"Like what?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Your name is Branch. You never have fun. Not because you don't know how, but because you choose not to so you can protect the other Trolls who don't like you. Am I right?" He was right. How's he know that I only did it to protect others who didn't like me?

"H-How'd you know?" I asked.

"You turned grey the day your grandma died. You were singing and you didn't see the Chef creep up behind you. Your grandma pushed you out of the way. You never saw her again. You stopped singing and once everyone left the Happy Tree, you stayed away from everyone so you wouldn't harm anyone else."

"Wait. You saw it happen!? Why didn't you do anything!?" I was upset. Why would this guy just watch the whole event.

"Trust me. At the time, I didn't know what was happening anymore than you did. Don't be angry." The voice told me again. He was right. He looked to be my age so there wasn't anything he could've done as a kid.

"Sorry. What else do you know about me?" I asked again.

"Princess Poppy always invited you to her parties. You would never accept them but you secretly kept the cards she sent. She was the only one who was ever nice to you-"

"I didn't keep those cards! I-I burned them and tore them up!" That part was partially true.

"Yes. But you put them back together." How did he know this?

"Well even if that's true, I have a question for you. Was I with Poppy on her adventure? She told me yes but I remember a completely different story." Time to find out the truth.

"Yes. You did. You saved Poppy many times when Poppy and every other Troll turned grey, you brought their colours back." (I live in Canada so we spell colours with a 'U') This guy knew about the adventure?

"Well what happened since?" I asked now desperate to know which memories were true.

"Shortly after, you and Poppy became very close and you became afraid that you'd hurt her. So you left the Happy Tree and lived in another shelter you built. She tried to see you but you tried to push her away for her own safety. You hurt your ankle and she took care of you. You gave your life so that the Trolls would live when the Chef was about to kill them all. You were taken back to her cave and now you're here." The Troll finally finished. How did he know where I went? How does he know everything about me? Even more things I don't even know or remember about myself? Who was this guy?

"Ok. Who are you and how do you know all this?" I finally plead. The Blue Troll turned around and I saw his face. What I saw shocked me.

"I'm you. But the one who remembers everything. I'm the one who gained his true colours."

* * *

Boom... I wanted to make this chapter a little different :3 Keep you guessing! Almost done the story. It won't be too long! ;) This is already the longest story (Chapter wise) I've ever written so far! :'D Love you!


	10. Chapter 10

Old Ways

Chapter 10: Strength

Another Chapter! Man this story is getting really long. Thank you for all your patience. You are all so kind and you make me love you all more every minute! Anyways enough of me rambling on, Enjoy!

* * *

*Normal POV*

Poppy couldn't get Branch to the doctor in the Happy Tree fast enough. Every second she became more fearful of losing him. After she got Branch into the little clinic, everyone got him in a bed and started doing everything they could to try and figure out what to do and what his problem was. After about 4 hours of constant work Poppy asked the doctor.

"Is he going to make it?" She was hoping for at least a 'I think so' or a 'If we do this right, then I think he'll pull through'.

"Honestly, I don't know. If we can get him through this, then it'll be a miracle. He won't die as long as we keep him on life support. (Not advanced but it shouldn't be hard to keep a Troll on life support. It's not like you'd need much) But it's not dying that we're afraid of-"

"What is it then!?" Poppy interrupted.

"He may never come out of a coma. Tell me what happened before you noticed him in this situation?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know." Poppy said. "It just happened randomly."

"Wait. He was with the Chef right?"

"Ya..." Poppy corroborated,

"Did you happen to see any books or writings about Neuroscience while rescuing Branch?" The Doctor asked with the most serious expression.

"Well come to think of it... Ya."

"Well that would explain it. The Chef tried to erase his memory... But why?" The Doctor pondered. It hit Poppy.

"Chef said she wanted to hurt me. She did it through Branch..." She lowered her head trying to be strong for Branch's sake.

"She erased his memory of the time you two spent together and when you tried to bring him back, his brain couldn't take in all the amount of information and his brain snapped which sent him into shock which led him to a coma." The Doctor finally figured it out. But it may have been a day too late.

"This... is all my fault." Poppy started to sob a little.

"Princess, this isn't your-"

"THIS IS MY FAULT! It's my fault I fell in love with him! It's my fault I became so selfish that I wanted him to love me back! It's my fault that Branch gave himself to protect me because we were close! Finally it's my fault that he's in a coma because I tried to get him to remember our time together! All I wanted was for him to love me back! Now I may have lost him forever!" Poppy started crying uncontrollably.

"Listen princess, Branch wouldn't have listened to you if he didn't believe it. Giving him the information of the good times you two had is a lot better than him living the rest of his life alone. We don't know if he's gone yet and you can be sure that we won't pull the plug on him anytime soon." This comforted Poppy a little bit.

"Thanks Doc." Poppy gave him a hug.

"Now he'll need a lot of time to rest because we don't want his body becoming completely dependent on the support. You can stay here with him as we treat some of the other patients but don't remove or fiddle with anything ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Doc." She sniffled.

Poppy went to Branch's bedside and pulled up a little stool with her hair and sat down holding Branch's hand. She looked into his peaceful eyes and just hoped and prayed that they would open and meet hers. After it started to get late, Poppy started to get tired but she knew she had to sleep she went to kiss him on the forehead. She shed a couple tears as her lips came in contact with his relaxed forehead. The tears rolled down his face as he slowly pulled away and went to sleep.

*Branch's Mind*

Grey Branch and Blue Branch tried to think of a way to get out of the coma state they were in.

"I have an idea." Blue Branch said.

"Shoot." Grey Branch replied.

"What if we tried to shock ourselves so much that it would send such a shock to our Brain that we'd wake up?" Blue Branch seemed positive that it would work.

"Well, we got nothing to lose so let's go for it!" Grey Branch said something positive and his hands started to turn blue. But the Blue Branch's hands disappeared.

"What's happening to me?" Grey Branch asked. He couldn't move his hands.

"Strange, I can still move my Blue hands that are attached to you!" Blue Branch replied. "We must be combining to wake us up! He exclaimed.

"Ok quick, make me positive!" Grey Branch told his other self.

"Ok, ok. What makes you happy in this world?"

"Well. Grandma who's gone now-" Grey Branch was interrupted.

"Before Grandma was taken, what were the best memories you had?"

After a long time of the two Trolls becoming one, only the head of the heart and head of the Blue Branch remained.

"Ok. Who do you want to go back to in this world? Why are you fighting to get back? Who are you fighting for?" The Blue head asked. This was an uncomfortable question. Who was the Troll that made his life worth living? Who made him smile? Who was always on his mind?

"Poppy." And with that answer, a shock-wave came out of nowhere and knocked the two little personalities out.

*Later*

Branch slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw a ceiling. He was in a bed. He turned his head to his left and saw the Troll who had a tear stained face who was firmly holding onto his hand like if she let go she'd let go of him, he'd be lost forever. He decided to not wake her up and try and get some sleep.

He smiled.

He was back.

* * *

Good chapter? I hope you all liked it. I'll have one more chapter to this story because I wanna write a new one! Thanks for your support! A couple of grads in my school think I'm weird because I'm fan-girling over this. Thanks again! Love ya! 3


	11. Quick Update

Quick Update

Before I write my last chapter to this story, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it! You can either message me personally or kik me up at AngelaZombieGurl

Please don't ask for nudes or tons of pictures cus I've met a lot of weird guys on websites like these. If you wanna chat, I'm down. So hit me up in the inbox or get kik and chat!

Thanks for reading! I really wanna get to know you all 3


	12. Chapter 11

Old Ways

Chapter 12: Returned

Final Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

*Normal POV*

Branch couldn't fall back asleep because for once, he wasn't tired! He actually felt well rested and ready to take on the world! He turned to watch Poppy sleep and he just stared and remembered the poetry he recited to help Bridget to King Gristle. He helped her but he secretly meant it for Poppy also and Poppy kinda knew when he made eye contact with her after.

Poppy started to rustle and she looked like she was having... a nightmare!? What happened to her? So Branch did the only thing he could think of.

He held her hand.

At the moment his hand gently took her's, he felt her completely relax. She sighed and melted right into his hand and Branch couldn't think of anything more heart warming than that feeling.

Poppy slowly opened her eyes too see Branch smiling at her.

"Morning Poppy" Branch spoke his first words since he was in his coma.

"Hey, Mornin." Poppy still waking up didn't seem to realize that he was awake and holding her hand.

Then it hit her.

"BRANCH!" She quickly felt so happy she started to glow brighter than she ever had before. She jumped on top of him and wrapped him in the most desperate hug ever. Tears started at her eyes but not tears of fear, but tears of joy.

"Poppy... *weeze* Air." He managed to get out. But Poppy kept right there. She loosened her grip just so she wouldn't suffocate him. Branch returned the hug. "So how long was I out?" He asked.

"Too long" Poppy responded and cuddled into him.

He had returned... But one thing remained.

"Branch?"

"Ya?"

"Do... You remember the song you sang to me?" Poppy asked with a now little fear tugging at her heart.

"True Colors?"

"Ya but three words you sang in particular"

"Oh... Those words..." He started to blush. Poppy definetely knew he remembered! "Ya? What about them-" Poppy moved her index finger to his mouth to shush him.

"Shhhhh." she slowly moved in. Her lips were mere inches from his. All she had to do was let gravity bring them together. Her heart felt so heavy and eager so she listened to it and she let her lips close the distance and it happened.

Fireworks went off in her mind. The heaviness of her heart was now gone and she felt like she could fly. She felt lighter than a feather. The kiss was soft and romantic. It felt. Magical

Her lips kept grazing his before connecting. She did this over and over with her eyes closed. She never wanted this moment to end.

The kiss felt like an eternity but only lasted for about a minute and a half which for Poppy still wasn't long enough for her perfect kiss. She didn't complain though. When she parted, she noticed Branch's face was frozen. He didn't expect that. She giggled and poked his nose. She then felt a sudden fear that he wouldn't share the same feelings as strong as she had. She quickly lowered her head towards the ground with the biggest blush on her face. After a few seconds of complete embarassment, she felt a hand cup her chin and turn her face. She looked at Branch.

"Mother Nature gets jealous whenever you step outside because she knows nothing can ever match your beauty."

Poppy couldn't contain herself anymore and leaned into his lips again. She hugged his neck as she wouldn't let him move. She stayed in that position for as long as she could. All the feelings she had for him was now out and he finally knew how much he meant to her.

She finally parted feeling light headed then remembered Branch's leg would still be hurt. She smiled.

"What is it?" Branch asked.

"You still need someone to take care of you!" She squeaked

"Ya the doctor's here." Branch replied.

"No. I'm gonna bring you back to my house and I'm gonna take care of you until you're 100%!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh boy." Branch sighed

He was back.

The End

* * *

Well there you have it! My longest story so far! Thanks for all of your support and love! I love you all! :') I have an Idea for another quick oneshot or story including Branch&Poppy. Thanks for reading! Love you all! 3


End file.
